


Third Meeting

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anubis and Horus are Roommates, Anubis is Lazy, Anubis is an Idiot, Carter is Horny, Carter is a Good Guy, Corus, Fluff, Horus is a Moron, Horus loses Stuff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, Waiter!Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horus is living with his cousin Anubis. The thing is, Horus is a moron. So he loses his keys. Thankfully, Anubis is an idiot. Because he wrote their address onto the key-charm. It's their luck the cute waiter from the diner finds the keys and returns them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReindeerGamesofMischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/gifts).



Title: Third Meeting – Cellphones and Cousins

Fandom: Kane Chronicles

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Egyptians. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, AU

Main Pairing: Corus

Kane Chronicles Characters: Carter Kane, Horus Godson, Anubis Godson, Sadie Kane

Summary: Horus meets that mesmerizing boy in a diner, but he doesn't get a chance to talk to the boy. Will fate bring them together again? Well, not so much fate but rather Horus' cousin's stupidity.

 

**Third Meeting**

_ Cellphones and Cousins _

 

Horus Godson was paralyzed, frozen in the midst of his movement.

His one hand grasped the purse tightly, the fingers of his other hand clawed into the money. But all body functions had shut down so his full attention could lay on the person his eyes were fixing.

The boy was gorgeously beautiful and utterly breathtaking.

“Sir? Is everything alright?”

Horus blinked a few times and tried his best to turn his attention over to the blonde waitress in front of him. Blinking again, he started to glare. Now she was blocking his view on the cute boy.

“What?”, asked Horus slightly irritated.

“Uh... You wanted to pay?”

The waitress looked uneasy and he started to feel a bit guilty. It wasn't her fault that she was in the way of his observations. Continuing his earlier action, he pulled the money out and handed it over to her, giving quite a bit more tip than usual. She smiled brightly at him and retreated. Now that she was out of the way, his mismatched eyes searched for the boy from earlier. But it seemed he already left the diner. Cursing beneath his breath, he put his purse hastily away again and stormed out of the diner, hopeful to catch another climbs on the intriguing boy.

“Fuck!”, growled Horus angered, looking left and right without any sight of the boy.

His mood deflated from that on and he made his way back to his apartment, highly disappointed. Sure, all he had wanted in that diner was a simple coffee to end this stressful day. But talking to the boy, getting his name and number and a date when they could meet would have been even more of a relief from his stress. Though now the chances of ever seeing the boy again were... slim.

“Oh, that is just fucking fantastic”, groaned Horus even more irritated.

He stood in front of his apartment door, desperately looking for his keys. But the only thing in his pocket was his purse. His fist connected hard with the door.

“Fucking bullshit”, growled Horus. “What a shitty day, I should have just stayed in bed...”

“Would you tune it down, asshole?”, yawned a voice in front of him.

Horus lifted his gaze to glare at his cousin, who stood in the now open door. The black-haired man was only wearing his boxer shorts, his hair a mess, the imprint of his pillow on his cheek.

“The fuck are you still sleeping?”, grunted Horus annoyed. “I've been working for the last ten hours and you're still sleeping? Get your own apartment, fucker...”

“Please”, snorted Anubis and rolled his eyes. “As if you would survive alone.”

Horus grunted and passed his cousin, entering the living room and falling face-first onto the couch. He groaned hoarsely, exhausted from work, annoyed because the cute boy had escaped him and irritated by the fact that he once again lost his keys.

“Did you at least unpack some of our crap?”, muttered Horus into the cushion.

“For your information, yes I did. But after not only finishing both our beds and the stupid living room cabinet, I thought I may take a nap”, replied Anubis calmly. “Why did you try to break our new door anyway? Can't you use a key or something.”

“Can't use what you lost, asshole”, muttered Horus and turned onto his back.

“Again?”, snorted his cousin slightly amused. “Really now.”

“I must have forgotten them in the diner”, grunted Horus and shrugged, slowly sitting up. “Just moved in here and already lost them. Fuck it.”

“Oh well, they'll certainly be returned”, shrugged Anubis.

“Returned? What are you talking about?”, snorted Horus skeptically.

“I write our address onto all your keys so the finder brings them back”, answered Anubis.

Horus stiffened, his eye twitching at that. He slowly stood up and walked over to Anubis. His hands flexed, his eyes fixed the smaller man with a dangerous glare. Anubis blinked confused.

“You're telling me that on every one of the twenty keys I lost last year, our address was written on?”, growled Horus dangerously, his hands wrapping around Anubis' neck. “You know that the reason I wanted to move away was because we got robbed about fifty times in the last half year, you dimwit?! How stupid are you to seriously believe someone would kindly return a key they find?! A key with the fucking address on it?! You stupid fucker!”

“Hor--”, grunted Anubis irritated and wide-eyed.

Horus growled and threw his cousin onto the couch, straddling his hips to strangle his neck.

“You dog-brained moron!”, growled Horus angered. “ _You_ are the reason we had to move away! I liked our old apartment and if I had known it's not a bad neighborhood but that my roommate is the stupidest fucker on this planet, I would have never moved together with you!”

“Jeez, calm down, asshole”, muttered Anubis, his hands stemmed against Horus' chest. “If anything, it's your fault, because you keep loosing our keys!”

“E—Excuse me... I don't want to interrupt anything, but...”

The two cousins froze and turned their heads to look at the still open door. Horus blinked surprised and stared at the cute boy from earlier. He stood a bit lost in the door frame, looking at them.

“Eh?”, asked Horus eloquently.

“Y—You forgot your keys in the diner. Here. Good bye.”

Horus caught his keys thanks to his good reflexes, but he was still too confused to properly react to the boy's presence. Once that caught up with his mind though, the boy was already gone again. It seemed he had bolted off again right away.

“Fuck”, growled Horus annoyed. “What. A. Shitty. Day!”

“Yeah, yeah. And now get off me”, muttered Anubis beneath him irritated.

 

/break\

 

The boy's breath was ragged, his eyes tightly closed. His fingers were clawed into his jeans. He stood just inside the diner again, had run back here as fast as possible.

“Good lord, Carter! What did you do? Running a marathon”, snorted the blonde waitress unimpressed. “All I did was asking you to bring those keys back to the customer who forgot them. What happened to you?”

Carter lifted his gaze, his cheeks flushed from the run. “I brought him the keys. I'll go home, Sadie. See you after your shift. Bye, sis!”

And with that he was out of the diner again to get home. His sister was working at a small diner and he often visited her at work, but today when he came there, he saw something that completely amazed him. Probably the most handsome man on this planet, with strong muscles and mesmerizing mismatched eyes with such an intense stare. Just watching the man drinking his coffee made Carter shudder. He had sat there and watched the stranger like some kind of stalker. Until the man stood to pay. Suddenly Carter felt caught in the act, so he ran out of the diner while Sadie was giving the man the bill. Carter took a little walk to clear his head. Never before did a man have such an effect on him before. But only shortly after he had left, his sister had called him and said that her last costumer had left his keys on the table and that his address was written on a piece of paper inside the key-charm so he had to be a good, obedient brother and bring it home to him.

And that's what Carter was. A good, obedient brother. That really wanted to see the stranger again. So on his way over to the address on the paper, he toyed with an idea in his head. He really wanted to get to know that handsome man better so he pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled his number on the backside of the little paper with the address.

But then he arrived at the address to find the door open and witnessed the hot, handsome man straddling the hips of another gorgeous, but very half-naked, man. He couldn't even remember what had happened after that, but he most likely had stuttered something embarrassing and left again to get back to the diner, though he wasn't sure why to begin with.

“Stupid, stupid Carter”, chided Carter himself irritated.

Now some probably insane stranger was in the possession of his cellphone number and probably thought he was some creepy stalker. And the guy had to be insane, because no normal person would write their address on their keys! Or nearly strangle their lover during foreplay... Carter shook his head again. Wrong train of thoughts. He didn't need to think about the handsome man and his boyfriend. What had he been hoping for to begin with anyway? He didn't even know the man's name. And he had only seen him once. Well, twice now. But that didn't matter...

Once at home, he closed the door loudly and leaned against it, closing his eyes tightly. Sliding down the door, he rested his head against his knees and closed his eyes tightly. What a horrible, horrible day. All he had wanted this evening was a bagel and a hot chocolate. Not this emotional chaos he found himself in at the moment. All because of this stupid, handsome stranger!

His thoughts started to whirl in an odd mixture or pictures of that hot sharp grin and those mismatched eyes and the strong arms and the abs he could see through the tight shirt and...

“Damn it, Sadie, use your keys!”, muttered Carter irritated and yawned.

He must have dozen off somewhere in the middle of his very hot daydreams – the dreams kept getting better because the hot stranger was wearing less and less clothes the further the dreams proceeded. And then, just when it got really interesting because the stranger was in the process of pushing his boxer-shorts down, revealing the most interesting part, someone knocked on the door.

“My name is not Sadie. And the only keys I have are the ones you brought me earlier.”

Carter's head snapped up and he blinked surprised, hastily getting up to open the door. The one standing in front of the door was by far not Sadie. No, it was the tall, muscular and handsome man from the diner, a wickedly hot half-grin on his lips. The two stared at each other for a couple of moments before the stranger stepped closer, wrapped his arms around Carter's waist and pulled him in for a breathtaking, incredibly passionate kiss. Carter gasped surprised and then moaned into the kiss as the other man pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth.

“What was that?”, mumbled Carter and licked his lips once they parted again.

“I wanted to say thank you for returning my keys”, smirked the other.

“You always say thank you with your tongue like that?”, murmured Carter surprised.

“No”, chuckled the man amused. “But that's something I wanted to do since earlier at the diner. But then you were away. And when you arrived at my door step, you also disappeared too early. So I spend some time cursing because you slipped away from me again. So then I wanted to remove the paper from my key-charm, because only my dimwit of a cousin would come up with such a fucking stupid idea like putting the address on the key. But then I saw the number on the backside of the paper and called. A girl named Sadie picked up and after I explained to her that I wanted to properly thank you for returning the keys. She gave me the address. So here I am. Name is Horus, by the way. And you're Carter, that's what your sister said at least.”

“Carter, yes”, nodded Carter slowly and blinked surprised. “Uh... That was much talking... How about... well, some more kissing now?”

“I like your way of thinking”, grinned Horus broadly. “You're cute when your hair are all ruffled like that by the way. Not that you haven't been cute before either.”

With that, he pulled the smaller male closer again to kiss him fiercely. Carter grinned, closing his eyes slowly and wrapping his arms around Horus' neck. They spend some more time kissing in the door way before Carter pulled the man inside the apartment.

“Do you... want to stay for dinner? I've already finished making it for my sister and me, but then Sadie called and said she has a double shift and it would be a waste... And I would like to talk a bit and get to know you better”, mumbled Carter and blushed.

“I would love to”, grinned Horus broadly. “More time apart from my cousin. All the better.”

“Oh... cousin”, blinked Carter surprised and his blush deepened. “And I thought...”

“You thought what?”, asked Horus confused before it dawned on him. “Oh fuck no! Even if Anubis wasn't my cousin, I would never be with such a fucker! Fuck no. Really not.”

A beautiful smile spread over Carter's lips, showing his obvious relief. Horus' heart made an odd jump at that, something he had never felt before, and he gladly followed Carter to the kitchen.

 

/break\

 

Sadie groaned exhausted as she entered her apartment. Though instead of the awaited silence and darkness, the dim light and the buzzing of the television greeted her. She blinked confused, Carter should be in bed at such a late hour. Slowly stalking into the living room, she found both, Carter and the costumer from earlier, curled together on the couch, sound asleep. A grin spread over her lips. Oh, she had noticed earlier how the costumer kept staring at her brother while drinking his coffee and how her brother in return had kept watching the costumer. Sure, she had been surprised when the man – Horus he had said his name was – called her. But her scatterbrained brother most likely had hastily written her number down instead of his own. Kind of cute. Grinning slightly, she brought the two used plates back to the kitchen and then covered the sleeping males with a blanket before turning the television off and kissing her brother's forehead.

“You are so going to explain this to me tomorrow morning”, whispered Sadie and yawned. “But for now, we all can use a few hours of sleep.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
